The Final Five Episode 2
by Lord Witner
Summary: In the second of five stories KP answers Ron's proposal


On my last story, Ron pops the question to KP on New Year's Eve. We pick up from there. I say thanks to everyone who has sent me feed back so far. I hope the feedback for this is as positive. By the way I have to give props to a friend who helped me come up with the ideas. Thanks Mike. To everyone else, enjoy.  
  
(Ron is staring into Kim's eyes)  
  
Kim: Uh-um...I...I...(she runs off leaving a disappointed Ron)  
  
(camera turns and we see a picture of Drakken just staring at the sight)  
  
(January 2-morning)  
  
Mrs. Stoppable: Ronald, you're going to be late for school.  
  
Ron: (depressed) Maybe it was just a bad dream. (Turns head towards table and the ring box is lying on top) Uhhhhh.  
  
(Five minutes later Ron is walking to school with his head down)  
  
(Possible household)  
  
Mrs. Doctor Possible: What's the matter Kim? You haven't looked good for three days?  
  
Kim: It's nothing.  
  
Mrs. Doctor Possible: Okay. Is Ronald picking you up?  
  
Kim: (jumps) Ron? No. W-w-why would he do that?  
  
Mrs. Doctor Possible: Because you two have been best friends since Pre School and you are basically inseparable.  
  
Kim: I have to get going. Bye Mom.  
  
Mrs. Doctor Possible: Bye Kimmie.  
  
(Drakken's lair)  
  
(Shego walks in)  
  
Shego: Dr. D! I'm back!  
  
Drakken: Shego! You'll never believe what happened!  
  
Shego: Kim Possible defeated you.  
  
Drakken: No! I mean yes, but...  
  
Shego: Told you. You'd be nothing without me.  
  
Drakken: Shego, listen! I was at the Possible's for a party...  
  
Shego: Wait a second. You were at Kim Possible's house for a party? Dr. D were you having a little too much to drink?  
  
Drakken: Shego, would you listen to me?!  
  
Shego: Fine, tell me about your dream.  
  
Drakken: While I was at the New Year's party at the Possible's with a minute to go until midnight, the sidekick, uh, I can never remember his name.  
  
Shego: Ron.  
  
Drakken: Yes, that's it. He got on his knee, and when everyone counted to zero he asked her to marry him!  
  
Shego: He did WHAT?!  
  
Drakken: Yes, that's right.  
  
Shego: What did she say?  
  
Drakken: That's the thing she ran off.  
  
Shego: Really? What did everyone else say?  
  
Drakken: I don't think anyone noticed.  
  
Shego: You know what we got to do right?  
  
Drakken: Yes, we must crush Kim Possible!  
  
Shego: Are you really that sick and twisted?  
  
Drakken: Why would you say that?  
  
Shego: For the time being, we must bury the hatchet and get those two together.  
  
Drakken: Why would we do that?  
  
Shego: Because when she gets married she will have to retire from fighting evil to start a family and that will leave us wide open to take over the world!  
  
Drakken: Believe it or not, Shego, that's a good plan.  
  
(School- school is over, cheerleading practice is about to start Ron and Kim have avoided looking at each other all day)  
  
Bonnie: (to Kim) KIM! We're about to start, where is he?  
  
Kim: Who?  
  
Bonnie: Don't act stupid. Ron!  
  
Kim:(quicker then usual) How do I know? We're not married or anything? It's not my job to make sure he fulfills his commitments!  
  
(The entire squad looks at her)  
  
Kim: uh...(she is cut off)  
  
Ron: (in a good mood he comes running in wearing his mad dog mask and starts howling) (to squad) What's up, ladies?  
  
Bonnie: I see you finally decided to show up!  
  
(Ron loses all enthusiasm)  
  
(A few minutes later during a routine)  
  
(Kimmunicator goes off on a bench near Ron)  
  
Ron: Hi, Wade, what's up?  
  
Wade: Hey Ron! Haven't heard from you in a few days, what's up?  
  
Ron: (Hoping Wade doesn't have him magically hooked to a lie-detector) Nothing really, I had a lot of stuff to do. Anything wrong?  
  
Wade: Where's Kim?  
  
Ron: One sec. (yelling a little louder then usual) K.P.!  
  
Kim: (running over) Yeah?  
  
Ron: It's Wade. (hands her the device)  
  
Kim: Hi Wade, what's the sitch?  
  
Wade: You got a hit on the site. There was a break-in at a top secret lab.  
  
Kim: What was stolen?  
  
Wade: A laser that is being developed for the Army. Guess who stole it?  
  
Kim/Ron: (At the same time) Drakken!  
  
Wade: No. It was Monkey Fist. Why did you think it was Drakken?  
  
Kim: He tried to take me out on New Year's. I figured he'd try to get me back.  
  
Wade: Surprisingly, no. Speaking of which, why did you go running off at the party?  
  
Kim: (blushing) (and for the third time in this story) Uh...  
  
Ron: (cutting in) She needed to get some air.  
  
(Kim looks at Ron thinking Wade will never believe that)  
  
Wade: (to Kim) I don't blame you. With the number of people there I was surprised no one passed out from lack of oxygen. I'll have a ride ready for you.  
  
Kim: (relieved) Please and thank you. (turns to Ron) Ron listen, the other day, I was just a little surprised, and I didn't mean to run out.  
  
Ron: (Getting excited) Yeah?  
  
Kim: And anyway in response, I have to decline. (quickly) But we can still be friends.  
  
Ron: (stunned) Uh, yeah. Sure, K.P. Here's our ride. (stretch limo pulls up) Wow. This is a little different.  
  
Kim: (to Wade, who she just paged) Wade, what's with the limo?  
  
Wade: Oh, I forgot to tell you. An anonymous source set this all up and set to not to worry about expenses if you say 'yes'. What does it mean say 'yes'? Yes to what?  
  
Kim/Ron: Nothing!  
  
(get out of vehicle in front of laboratory)  
  
Scientist: Kim Possible! Good to see you. I'm Professor Calloway.  
  
Kim: Hi, Professor. Can you tell me what happened?  
  
Scientist: Well this man came in who looked more like a monkey then anything. The guards approached him and a bunch of monkeys in ninja outfits ran in and took out the guards themselves! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. Then this...person stole my experimental laser I was working on. It is almost deadly. I was too afraid to try to stop him. I mean our guards were almost unconscious, I didn't want to think about what they could do to me.  
  
Kim: Ok, thanks for your help. (pages Wade) Wade do you know where Monkey Fist is?  
  
Wade: I thought you'd never ask. (types rapidly into his computer) He is in, of all places, Camp Wannaweep.  
  
Ron: NO! Why does he have to go there? Of all the places in the world? Why not some jungle in Africa?  
  
Kim: Ron, so not the drama. We're on it Wade.  
  
(We are now at Camp Wannaweep, which is next to Band Camp, which is next to Tele-Communications Camp, which is next to Clown Camp, which is next to Science Camp, whose toxic run off polluted the lake at one point)  
  
Ron: Place of evil! Place of evil!  
  
Kim: Ron, chill!  
  
A voice from behind: Kim Possible, why am I not surprised?  
  
Kim: Monkey Fist!  
  
Lord Monkey Fist: That's right. And the side kick. Tell me boy, are you still afraid of monkeys?  
  
Ron: No!  
  
Monkey Fist: Well, we'll see won't we? MONKEY NINJA'S ATT...UMMPFFFH  
  
(Lord Monkey Fist gets kicked in the back and goes flying)  
  
(Camera turns and we see Shego!)  
  
Ron: Kim, what's going on?  
  
Kim: I have no clue. (to Shego) Why did you just do that?  
  
Shego: Well, you see...  
  
(we don't know what Shego sees as Monkey Ninja's attack Shego, K.P., and Ron)  
  
(out of nowhere comes Drakken, who somehow got some courage, which the world won't see again for another 19 years (watch A Sitch In Time))  
  
(Drakken is trying to battle several Monkeys' that turned their attention to Dr. D, but Drakken is fairing as well as Ron (not good))  
  
(Shego and K.P. are struggling, but prevailing)  
  
Monkey Fist: (to a monkey ninja that was not fighting, but holding a silver gun like instrument) Throw me that laser!  
  
(the ninja complies)  
  
Monkey Fist: So long Kim Possible. (points laser in Kim's direction) It has been fun.  
  
(At this point Ron has surprisingly used the monkey kung fu abilities he acquired previously to rid himself of monkeys. He looks up and sees Monkey Fist pointing a laser at Kim. Ron realizes that Monkey Fist is too far away and runs towards Kim)  
  
Ron: Nooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
(laser is shot)  
  
(Ron dives in front of Kim and takes the impact of the laser)  
  
Kim: Ron!  
  
Monkey Fist: Retreat!  
  
(Monkey Ninjas jump off K.P., Shego and Drakken and run after Monkey Fist)  
  
(Shego runs after Monkey Fist)  
  
(Kim dives to the ground beside Ron)  
  
Kim: (crying) Ron! Please don't die!  
  
Ron: (regains his bearings and sits up) W-what happened?  
  
Kim: You saved me by jumping in front of a laser.  
  
Ron: What about...  
  
Kim: Like you told me. Let me finish. Ron, the real reason I avoided you is because I didn't want to admit how I felt. For a little while now I have felt the same way about you that you feel about me. I have denied them for too long. And then when you asked me to marry you, all of my emotions caught up with me. Ron what I'm saying is that yes, I will marry you.  
  
(sappy romantic music is played in the background when the camera's turn it's some kids from band camp)  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
